Assassination Classroom Heroic Forces
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: The heroes of Class H are drawn into an inter-dimensional fight lands in their world from another, now they must help a third group of counterparts to conclude their business and help them return to their world, otherwise something bad will happen to them all!
1. Chapter 1

"Shit not again" Nagisa said as he arrived to see a warzone

"This is not good, we don't know anything about this new guys" his symbiote said

"Think we're dealing with doppelgangers?" Nagisa asked becoming Agent venom again

"Not sure, but either way we should get out of here on the double" the symbiote said

"You're right" Nagisa said

* * *

"Another raid and it wasn't by us?" Sugino said as he and Nagisa were on his ship the Satomi in the upper atmosphere as they were looking at the moon

"No it wasn't, and I don't know who did it" Nagisa said

"And you think they'll strike again" Sugino said as he tuned his scanner into something

"Most likely" Nagisa said

"So who do you think it is, Deadpool Jnr, that Adult version of you or Scorpion?" Sugino said

"I think this could be someone new" Nagisa said

"What do you mean?" Sugino asked shocked

"I don't know, this doesn't feel familiar so by that means" Sugino said

"We're dealing with someone who is new to this reality and I want them found" Nagisa said

"Okay I'm working on something here to help with that" Sugino said before his scanner was going off.

"What is it?" Nagisa asked

"Picking up some funky fresh readings here" Sugino said

"Did you just use 'funky fresh?' Nagisa asked

"So what if I did? anyway I've found out missing friends" Sugino said

"Where?" Nagisa asked

"Here!" Sugino said as he piloted the ship to the location.

* * *

The two got to the location of the battle to see someone using energy weapons and radiation blasts

"COME ON!" Agent Venom said before an explosion sounded near them.

"I'm going to blast whoever did that!" Star Lord said before they looked and was spooked at he was seeing before there standing before him was himself, only this Sugino's arms were like the surface of the sun

"Is that?" Agent Venom said

"So you must be this world's version of me" the new version of Sugino said "So not to confuse each other you can call me Sunspot"

"I'm Star Lord and this is Agent Venom" Star Lord said

"And I take it that is this world's Nagisa" Sunspot said

"Yeah I am" Agent Venom said

"Good this will be easy, tell me where I can find the White and Grey Deadpool with the blue eyes" Sunspot said

"What?" the two said

"Don't bother Sunspot, they wouldn't understand" a rough voice said

"No way" Star Lord and Agent Venom gasped

"So you're me huh?" the new guy said as he was a different version of Nagisa, he was taller and instead of his signature pigtails he had a single ponytail, he wore a black leather duster with sky blue trim over a military style uniform. Agent Venom stepped back since he was not sure what was with this Nagisa which saying something since this was the fourth version of himself he had met

"Please tell me I'm not evil" Agent Venom said

"So I see you met the Nagisa calling himself Scorpion" 'Nagisa' said as he looked over to Sunspot

"And what do we call you?" Agent Venom said

"Call me Conductor" the other Nagisa said

"So musical based?" Star Lord said

"Like an electrical conductor. I share the power set of a mutant dubbed Bishop" Conductor said

"Interesting" Agent venom said

"You're the fifth Nagisa Shiota I've encountered" Conductor said taking a seat "And seems the only one we've mutually met is Scorpion, our corrupted form"

"Yeah, so you haven't met Deadpool Jnr then?" Agent Venom asked

"Who's that?" Sunspot asked

"A version of us that was adopted by Deadpool" Agent venom said "Not the one you're hunting though"

"Well shit, we're going there next" Conductor said "I want to see that"

"It would be better than the last Nagisa we found" Sunspot said

"And that was?" Star Lord asked

"We discovered a version of Nagisa that wasn't exactly what we thought it was" Sunspot said

"Which was?" Agent Venom asked

"Miss Nagisa Shiota was the holder of a mystic artefact called the Witchblade" Conductor

"Dude you've got a female counterpart!" Star Lord laughed

"And she had a most impressive figure" Sunspot said as Conductor looked at him

"Shut it" Conductor said "Let's just say there have been a few hiccups" Conductor said

"So you're looking for this white and grey Deadpool while dimension hopping?" Star Lord said

"Yeah I am" Conductor said

"Plus a team of traitors" Sunspot said

"Meaning?" Agent Venom said

* * *

"That the Karma of our world left him to be experimented on with a number of our classmates post graduation" a kind voice said as a version of Kataoka walked out of the smoke and stood next to Conductor, she was fairly different from the Kataoka they knew since she was a bit more busty, she wore a white dress with a pair of snakes on it, the head of each snake placed on each one of her breasts, there was a circle keyhole it and two slits on both side of the skirt that went up to her hips she also wore metallic green stilettos.

"WHOA!" Star Lord said

"Yes I have the effect on men" She huskily whispered as she leant on Conductor who wrapped an arm around her hips

"And where did you get rescued from

"One of the finest strip clubs in Japan. The bastards sold me there for they could recoup some monetary assets they lost during Karma's little breakout" she said "And they gave me a stage name there which I've kept. Asp" she smirked

"Like the snake?' Agent venom asked

"Yes, now we're not the only one hunting for this Deadpool" Asp said

"There is another team, lead by Karma" Conductor said

"Karma?" Agent Venom said

"Come again" Okajima said as he and Mimura as Arsenal and Iceman encounter a new version

"That's right a team lead by Nagisa is hunting for this guy as well as us, but for different reasons"

"And there are?" Arsenal asked

"We want him to lead us to a bigger fish, Nagisa's group wants to kill him" 'Okajima' said

"Right and who are you exactly?" Iceman asked

"Once again I'm called Nightwatch!" Nightwatch said

"Okay, so have you talked to them about this?" Mimura asked

"You think they'll listen to us?" Nightwatch asked

"So who is even on their team?" Arsenal asked

"I'll put it simply our opposing team is Nagisa, Sugino, Maehara, Terasaka, Yoshida, Kayano, Yada, Kataoka, Isogai and Kurahashi" Nightwatch stated

"So you have: Karma, Chiba, Hayami, me, Mimura, Fuwa, Takebayashi and Muramatsu so far" Iceman said

"So far?" Arsenal asked

"Yeah you see we were scattered so we could fight back on mass, heck most of the girls were sold off to different seedy practices" Nightwatch said "Strip clubs, solicitors, adult entertainment companies, so we've been gathering those we can to find out the big fish, some punk who calls himself AJAX!" Nightwatch said

"We'll help" Arsenal said

"Good to hear" Nightwatch asked

* * *

"So where do we start?" Agent Venom asked

"We find the teammate we're missing located her first: Surge" Conductor said

"And where do we find them?" Star Lord said

"do you have a red light district in the area?" Asp asked

"You could say that" Star Lord said

"Just we haven't wandered into it yet" Agent venom said

"Then let's go" Conductor said

"This is a bad idea" Sugino said as he, Nagisa, Asp and Conductor walked around the local red light district

"Relax you seem nervous" Asp said

"We're high school students!" Nagisa and Sugino shouted

"And since when has that stopped curiosity?" Asp said seductively "Besides don't you call this the entertainment district?"

"That's unnerving" Sugino said "And the entertainment district is the

"Your Kataoka not a flirt?" Asp asked

"No" the two student said

"Shame you are missing out" Asp said as she strutted off, Sugino grabbed Nagisa and pulled him back

"You realise we'll be dead if this ever gets out" Sugino said

"The we won't let it" Nagisa said

"Hey guys, why are you in the entertainment district?" their communicators sound with Fuwa's voice

"We're checking something out" Nagisa said

"Right, you guys aren't going to cheat of your girls are you?" Fuwa said

"No, there are rumours of some weird energy in the area" Sugino said

"hang on let me just check" Fuwa said as the typing of keys was heard "Yeah in the middle of the district there appears to be some kind of electric pulse"

"That's it, the thing we're looking for" Nagisa said

"Well you better find out what it is and contain it, it's about to short out everything in the area" Fuwa said

"On it" Sugino said as he became Star Lord

"Hey that was our Fuwa says that there is some kind of electrical pulse happening, so I'm guessing that is where your friend will be" Agent Venom said

"Thank you" Conductor said "Come on"

"You got it" Asp said

* * *

They rounded the corner before electricity shot out which Conductor absorbed the electricity as he walked towards the source of it, there the group saw who appeared to be a blue haired Okano who was grunting in pain

"Asp" Conductor said

"Right, something must be feeding her electricity" Asp said

"That's right, I am" a voice said

"Our prey" Conductor said as a Deadpool dressed in a costume which replaces the red with white and black with grey and his eyes were blue, standing next to him was someone they were not expecting

"Akira Takaoka" Agent Venom said

"Didn't you kick this guys ass back in Okinawa?" Star Lord asked

"It was you" Asp said

"What?" Conductor said

"That's right" Shiropool said "Dr Akira Takaoka here is leader in Advanced Genetics and Military Weaponry"

"So he tried to make us in his damn super soldiers and tried to sell us to the highest bidder" Asp said

"Like Ajax" Conductor said "Wait Ajax?"

"So you know my code name, yes I am Ajax the head of the Ares project" Takaoka said smirking

"Ares Project?" Star Lord asked

"Shit, you didn't" Agent Venom said

"What?" Star Lord asked

"Project Ares is another codename for a program that happened here"

"And that is?" Asp asked

"Weapon X, your Takaoka is working for the Weapon X Program!" Agent Venom said

"So you know of it?" Akira said

"Somewhat, it's was a seriously black operations created in the shadows of the original Weapon Plus that Captain America, but they kept trying in sicker and sicker ways before the Weapon X program became its own thing" Agent venom said

"And you know all of this how?"

"So I hacked dad's files" Agent Venom whispered

"So you do know about us, but he's the thing I'm going to give you an ultimatum you chase me and this Deadpool, **or** you can help her from DYING!" Akira laughed "So what will it be?"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yeah what a way to kick off he third season of the Assassination Classroom Heroics series. And yeah we have yet another interdimensional counterparts, this time made up of mostly X-Men, X-Force and what other X related characters. Now this was not going to the be original third season opener fic but rather a time travel fic where the Heroes of Class-H were actually going to meet -=SPOILERS=- so that will happen after this, so why am I doing this fic...I BLAME DEADPOOL 2! there I said it, it was released the other day and I saw it with my dad and loved it so yeah this is how ACH S3 starts**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

"So what's it going to be" Ajax said as he and Shiropool gave them no choice

"Split the difference" Agent venom said

"We'll go after those two, you help Surge" Star Lord said

"Good idea" Asp said

"I'll start helping Surge" Conductor said as he started to siphon energy from Surge

"Go" Star Lord shouted as they ran after the two

"Not good" Ajax said as he pulled out a gun and fired, only for it to be blocked by Agent Venom's knife as he shifted to Guardian mode

"I'll stop the symbiote user" Shiropool said throwing an incendiary grenade "BURN!"  
"Joke's on you" Agent Venom said as the flames just rolled off of him "But in this form I no longer feel the effects of the fire weakness"

"What, no symbiote has fire immunity" Shiropool said

"There is a first time for everything, come on!" Ajax said

"Where are you going?" Star Lord asked

"Get back here" Agent venom said

* * *

"You okay?" Conductor asked as he pulled off a glove and touched Surge's bare shoulder making particles of electricity flow off of Surge and into Conductor's hand. Once she was fine Asp caught her while Conductor stood up with his hands crackling with electricity which he blasted the machine with the energy he absorbed from Surge as Asp helped her up

"I am now" Surge said as she was on her feet "So where are we and who were they?"

"We're in another dimension and those two were this dimension's Sugino and me" Conductor said

"The one in the black uniform was you, he looked tough" Surge said "Who else is there"

"We don't know yet, not to mention we should have information for them while they have inform for us" Conductor said

"I'll get the team roster" Asp said

"We'll head back to our base in this dimension. And bring me Dr Nemesis" Conductor said

"You got it" Asp said

"We've got some things to talk about" Conductor said

"Don't worry I'll round him up" Sunspot said showing up

"Thank you, but be careful Havok's out there somewhere and you know he's not playing ball with us" Conductor said

"Like I said don't worry" Sunspot said

"Yeah...that still has the opposite effect of what it should" Conductor said

* * *

"Nagisa, Sugino are guys you okay?" Kaede asked as Agent Venom and Star Lord got back to the base

"Yeah we are" Sugino said removing his helmet "But we have guests"

"What kind of guests?" Kaede asked

"Inter-dimensional, just like last time and the time before that" Sugino said

"Wouldn't it be nice if we just had to deal with shit from our own reality instead of them coming to ours?" Kaede asked

"Oh and you are going to love the next part, they're in the middle of a freaking argument" Sugino said

"Meaning?" Kaeade asked

"The class is divided into two, one of them lead by their Nagisa who is hunting the second in command of the lab that gave them powers, while a team lead by Karma there are after the top dog" Arsenal said putting his gear away after entering the base

"Ajax aka Akira Takaoka" Nagisa said

"What, But Takaoka is serving 20 years in prison for terrorism" Kaede said

"Their Takaoka, after graduation they were taken to their world's weapon X program and were experimented on to give them their powers" Nagisa explained

"Yeah that did happened" Arsenal said lowering his hood

"And I'm sure you know that he was ditched by their Karma right, during an experimentation, Karma somehow was freed or freed himself and left Conductor there" Nagisa said

"What?" everyone asked

"So they didn't tell you that" Nagisa said

"What do you think?" Okajima said

"Then I think we should find them and help them settle things" Kaede said

"I don't know about that" Nagisa said

"Why not?" Kaede said

"Because thing could be made worse by our meddling" Nagisa said

"Okay" Kaede said

* * *

Surge was enjoying a hot shower when sparks arced off of her skin making her wince. She rubbed her shoulder as more sparks came off.

"Shit this is not good, my gauntlets were damaged by that machine and without Hijack here to fix them I'm screwed

"There is another way you know" Conductor said rubbing her shoulders

"Thanks Nags, but are they okay with it, I mean you already deal with them and now you have me" Surge said

"So what?" Conductor said "I don't mind at all, in fact I'd almost welcome it" he said kissing her on the lips softly

"Hey boss!" Asp cried out

"What is it?" Conductor said

"Blink and Valkyrie are here" Asp said "And they've got some clothes for Hinata"

"Thank you" Surge said as Conductor kissed her again and got out of the shower. "I'll be down in a minute" she said as she turned off the shower

"Okay" he said softly

* * *

"Now where are you doctor?" Sunspot said as he walked through an alley, he had spent the last three hours looking for his classmate and he knew he was getting close. Upon spying a figure dress in a white suit with a fedora on his head Sunspot knew he hit pay dirt

"Yes this will help nicely" the man said

"Hello Doctor, I need some help" Sunspot said

"Yes and what is it you...need" Dr Nemesis said as he saw Sunspot he gulped "Sunspot, I didn't think you were here"

"Shut it doc, I need you to come with me" Sunspot said

"What so Conductor can blast me, no thanks" Dr Nemesis said

"Look, things are changed. We encountered Ajax" Sunspot said

"What he's here. Finally we can end this silly quest and end him once and for"

"Not to mention he's with Shiropool" Sunspot said

"Ah I see, so that's why you finally want to talk to us" Dr Nemesis said "Too bad for you we're ending Ajax before you"

"We could work together or is Havok and Armour still a pair of bitchy assholes" Sunspot said

"They never were" Nemesis barked.

"Really, because if I remember correctly when Havok was released they left Conductor behind" Sunspot said

"They had their reasons" Nemesis said

"Of course they did they, and the can explain it to Conductor and the others when we all meet up" Sunspot said before grabbing Nemesis "Which means this, Vanisher now!"

"I'm on it" Vanisher said revealing himself to be Yuma Isogai covered in black tribal like tattoos who grabbed the pair and teleported away.

* * *

"Ah, girls good to see you" Conductor said throwing on his black duster

"Hey boss, sorry we couldn't get here earlier, I had to stop by base and get a few things for Surge" Blink said as she opened a portal and threw a duffle into it before closing it

"How have you been?" Valkyrie asked

"I'm better now that you're here" Conductor said hugging Valkyire before turning serious

"Is it true, is Ajax here in this world?" Blink asked

"Yeah he is" Conductor said

"So what's our next move?" Valkyrie asked as Surge came down as she was adjusting her yellow bandeau top which had lightning designs on it as, she was also wearing denim flares and a pair of gauntlets.

"OH COME ON!" a voice shouted

"Blink, what was that for?" Valkyrie asked

"That wasn't me" Blink said

"Ritsu-nee chan settle down" another voice said

"Huh?" they all asked

* * *

"Why is it that every other version of me has a physical body, yet I'm stuck in the computer!" Ritsu said

"Whoa it's me...and who's the other one?" Blink asked

"Eep" the Ritsu said hiding

"Ai, come on you're making me look bad" Ritsu said

"I'm sorry sis, but my last update made me kind of shy" Ai said as she hid behind Ritsu

"And it looks like this world's version of me is a big sister" Blink said

"Okay so what's up?" Conductor said

"We want to meet, I'm sure you want to exchange information as well" Ritsu said

"Okay, where"

"I've uploaded the co-ordinates to this computer, plus you can bring two extra, because our Nagisa is doing the same" Ritsu said before logging off

"Very well, let's go" Conductor said

"I'm coming with you" Valkyrie said

"Okay, who else is coming along?"

"I will" a voice said as Vanisher, Sunpot and Dr Nemesis arrived

"Thanks Vanisher; Asp Sunspot make sure the good doctor go anywhere!" Condcutor said

"You got it" Asp said saluting before kicking him in the side

* * *

"So wasp how's the new suit?" Agent venom said

"Well its a lot better than my last costume, I mean how protective was a midriff top and leather pants" Wasp said as she admired her new suit which was mostly blue with plates of yellow armour and a helmet similar to Ant-Man's only the red lenses were replaced by an amber visor. Rescue was also with them as a bright light shone and Conductor walked out with two more people.

"They must be their versions of Isogai and Yada" Agent Venom said.

"Meet Vanisher and Valkyrie" Conductor said "Our Yuma Isogai and Toka Yada"

"Hello" Valkyrie said, she wore a simple black top and dark grey pants with a silver bracer

"Nice to meet you" Vanisher said

"Greetings, this is Wasp and Rescue, our Okano and Ritsu" Agent venom said

"Now let's get down to business. You want to know our identities and we want the same"

"Rescue" Agent venom said as she handed something to Conductor, looking over it quickly he nodded to Valkyrie who handed something to Rescue who nodded to Agent venom before walking over

"And now until our next meeting" Conductor said

"GET DOWN!" Wasp shout shrink and flew into the sky as a red beam struck Conductor, but he quickly absorbed it and glare at the source as Valkyrie switched to her combat form

"Havok!" Conductor growled

* * *

"Hey Conductor, how are you, good to see you out of jail" Havok said

"You red haired son of a bitch" Conductor said

"Of course the asshole is Karma" Rescue said

"Interesting, so you're some of our counterparts. I hope you Karma gives me a better fight then those I've faced before" Havok said

"Oh he will" Agent venom said

"And this must be the Nagisa of the world, you also look tougher. But I have back as well" Havok said as a bright light impacted him

"Cannonball!" Valkyrie said as she drew a sword

"Howdy" the bright light said

"Kimura" Rescue said

"I wouldn't if I was you" a voice cried out as someone in red energy armour landed in front of her, they swung at Rescue, but the AI controlled armour dodged them and flew into the sky

"And that would be Okuda" Wasp said

"You're going to regret leaving me in that madman's hands!" Conductor said

"You win some, you lose some. But seriously its is good to see you out" Havok said

"SAVE IT!" Conductor said blasting

"Okay, enough kiddie gloves. Time to unleash my full power!" Havok said charging up

"Bring it Havok!" Conductor said as he charged in with Valkyrie, Agent Venom, Wasp, Rescue and Vanisher.

"Oh I will" Havok said as he fired.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and wow that revealed a lot and showed us some new characters including a bit of backstory with Conductor and how he was betrayed by his world's Karma, plus we have a few of Karma/Havok's team namely Takebayashi, Okuda and Kimura adding to Okajime as Nightwatch. Switching to costumes Force Yada's costume is based off of Rossweisse from High School DXD (which is a guilty pleasure of mine) and the new Wasp costume is the MCU version of Wasp compared to what I was previously using which I think was the ultimate version I'm not sure**

 **now onto something else, this fic is the tenth fic in the Assassination Classroom heroics series and that also means that we might be hitting chapter 100 overall soon since this is the 94th chapter overall, which is exciting to me as a writer since this is the second series that has been written with this many, the last one was the Weiss the Gamer trilogy with a total of 98 and this is the first fic of the third season. And I might end the series when I'm around 30, so around two to three years from now**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

Havok fired at Conductor who simply absorbed the energy and fired it back, but it was blocked by Armour

"We're not going to get any where" Havok said

"I agree" Conductor said

"Can we lend a hand?" Agent Venom asked

"So they got help from this world" Havok said as Wasp and Rescue fired at Armour giving Valkyrie and Vanisher the chance to attack Cannonball from behind, who saw this coming and used his power to shoot off, he didn't get very far as Agent Venom brought him down with his webbing. Armour jumped over to the symbiote user and swung at him, the symbiote blocked the swing, gripped the armour and threw her onto Cannonball just as Wasp stung him

"Okay I'm going to say it now, FALL BACK!" Havok said

"Got it" Cannonball said as he shot over and grabbed his teammates and jetting out of there. Wasp quickly shot a tracer onto Cannonball just as he got out of range. She then turned to Agent Venom and nodded

"Okay, a part of that, this was a good meeting" Agent Venom said

"I agree, now we'll look over the data you gave us" Conductor said

"Same here" Agent venom said as the six departed

* * *

"Okay Ritsu boot up the system and let's see what we have in store for us with these new guys" Agent Venom said as he put the storage device into the main system computer

"Coming right up" Ritsu said as a flurry of images showed up on screen

"Okay time to start with the ones we know. Conductor is me, Surge is Okano, Asp is Kataoka, Sunspot is Sugino, Vanisher is Isogai, Yada is Valkyrie Havok is Karma, Armour is Okuda and Cannonball is Kimura. Who haven't we met yet?" Nagisa asked "Plus I want an opinion after this"

"You got it, bringing them up" Ritsu said

"Okay let's see Polaris is Kaede, Kanzaki is Jubilee, Maehara is Shatterstar, Kurahashi is Wolfsbane, Terasaka is Colossus, Yoshida is Bedlam, Hara is Magma, their Ritsu is Blink and that's your faction done, Karma's faction includes Nakamura is Boom-boom, Suguya is Ink, Chiba is Boomerang, Hayami is Siryn Mimura is Thunderbird, Fuwa is Copycat, Okajima is Nightwatch, Hazama is Revanche, Itona is Hijack, Muramatsu is Zeitgeist and Takebayash is Dr Nemesis" Ritsu said

"Okay, now I want your personal opinion here, do you think we can win against Havok's faction?" Nagisa asked

"By ourselves no, with help from one of the other dimensions" Ritsu said

"No we've interacted with them enough, plus we don't know how the dimensional travelling we've been doing is affecting reality and if its making it worse I don't want to make it worse" Nagisa said

"I see, it's a wise choice" Ritsu said

"So get a good reading on them and see what they're up to" Nagisa said

* * *

"So Nemesis" Conductor said

"I won't talk" Dr Nemesis said

"Are you sure?" Valkyrie asked

"Yes, I refuse" Nemesis said

"Pretty please" Valkyrie said

"Why are you guys only going after Ajax and stopping us from ending Shiropool?" Sunspot said "Don't tell me, that Havok is working with Shiropool"

"No we need Ajax to reverse the experiments on us and turn us back to human" Nemesis said

"Okay my next question, why did they betray me?" Conductor said as he absorbed Sunspot's energy and was ready to barbecue Nemesis who was scared

"Stop, okay, okay there wasn't enough time to remove your restraints, they figure you and Havok would have the same type, only when they found you Armour figured out that you were held in a different type of restraint, one they couldn't easily get you out so they had to leave you behind. Trust us Havok took it hard, he was ready to chomp at the bit to save you but they all agreed it wasn't time. In fact you being freed is a relief" Nemesis said. Vanisher and Sunspot indicated away from Nemesis.

"What do you think?" Vanisher asked

"He could be lying but the restraints part was correct they used a null type instead of the basic type Havok was in, which is made of a stronger alloy" Sunspot said "We actually had to break you out of the facility ourselves"

"Okay so what should we do now?" Conductor asked

"Not sure" Vanisher said "But we should get the others here a.s.a.p"

"Good idea, Blink can you bring the rest of our guys here?" Conductor asked

"I can" Blink said "Just give me five minutes"  
"You got it" Conductor said

* * *

"Man" Nagisa said as he looked over the abilities of each of the new dimensional counterparts when a pair of hands met his shoulders and started to massage them, he quickly kissed one of them before turning back to the screen and groaned

"You're working too hard" Kaede said

"That may be, but an inter-dimensional war could have split into ours and I'm not going to request help from the other dimensions" Nagisa said

"Okay, so we got a long hard fight ahead of us" Kaede said running her hands through Nagisa's hair which usually relaxed him

"Especially with this Ajax as well as the two factions"

"Its almost seem like that assignment we had to do with the fictional civil war" Kaede said "Wait have you heard from Kara at all, because I don't think I saw her after the fight with our villainous forms"

"Now that I think of it" Nagisa said sitting up "Hey Kara, you there? If you there we need your help" he sent out over the communicator to the Kryptonian

"Think she'll show up?" Kaede asked

"Hopefully, because we need her powers to make sure things end okay" Nagisa said

"Do you think they will...end okay I mean?" Kaede asked

"I'm not sure" Nagisa said

* * *

At Conductor's base a large pink portal was opened while Conductor was experimenting with some of Surge's powers.

"Okay they're about to come through" Blink said

"Good, where's Nemesis?" Conductor asked

"Secured" Surge said as a girl in a bright yellow trench coat with a hot pink top and black skin tight pants and 80's styled sneakers

"Hey guys" she said

"Jubilee" Sunspot said hugging her as a guy in white armour with a brown shoulder pad and blue vest showed up

"Shatterstar in the house" Shatter said greeting Vanisher, next were a girl in a red and orange fireproof suit

"Magma" Surge said next came a guy in a black and red sleeveless costume

"So where are we?" he asked

"A different dimension where do you think Colossus" a girl in green said as she walked up and hugged Valkyrie and Conductor before kissing him

"I miss you Polaris" Conductor said

"Same" Polaris whispered

"Where's Bedlam and Wolfsbane?" Valkyrie asked

"We're here" a guy said as he walked out wearing a black uniform with a large white X on it

"Hey guys" a girl in a black and lime uniform smiled waving

"So this is where Shiropool here?" Colossus asked

"And Ajax as well as Havok's faction." Conductor said

"Why do I think you're also keeping something back" Shatterstar said

"We've encountered a different set of counterparts" Conductor said

"And what are they like?" Kaede asked

"Not too bad" Valkyrie said

"What are the couplings like?' Polaris asked

"This version of Nagisa only has eyes and hands for Kaede, unlike ours who has a whole lot of love to share" Asp said hanging off of Conductor

"So what's the next part of our plan?" Shatterstar asked

* * *

"And that's what we're dealing with" Nagisa said

"I see, why is it always dimensional duplicates with you guys?" Kara asked as she was eating a pudding cup

"I have no idea" Nagisa said "But it happens so what do you think?" he sighed

"I'll help, but you know Oversight will not be happy I'm getting involved" Kara said

"I know that but we have no choice, they'll hopefully understand" Nagisa groaned

"Are you okay?" Kara asked

"It's the stress of this whole thing and everything since we faced our villains counterparts. I've been on edge"

"Even with Thanos gone?" Kara asked

"Yeah even with the Mad Titan gone I just feel on edge" Nagisa said

"Go" Kara said softly "Take Kaede out on a date, relax and forget all of this. I'll take command until Karma or Sugino gets in"

"Thanks" Nagisa said "I'm trusting you"

"Just go" Kara said as she turned to the monitor and looked at the information they had on Havok and Conductor's team mates.

* * *

"Any movement from them?" Conductor asked

"Nothing on scanners just yet" Surge said

"So what do you think they're doing?" Conductor asked

"Most likely just trying to find Ajax" Surge suggested

"That might be likely, so any word on if they brought everyone here?" Conductor said

"I'm not sure" Surge said leaning against him before his arms wrapped around her making her relax and close her eyes

"You feel okay?" Conductor asked

"For once I am" Surge said falling asleep.

* * *

"Oh hey Kara, I didn't know you were here" Sugino said

"Nagisa called me in, namely to help with these guys" Kara said before the system started to flicker

"What's going on?" Sugino asked

"I have no idea, Ritsu?" Kara asked

"We're under attack" Ritsu said

"Where?" Sugino asked

"Outside, it's a technopath!" she shouted showing footage of someone hacking the system

"Bring up who that is" Kara said

"Hijack, a technopath that usually controls vehicles but no one knows his upper limits" Kara said reading his file

"Who's that with him?" Sugino said

"Their Nakamura Boom-Boom" Ritsu said before everything went dead

"Not good" Sugino said

"They can't get in since the teleporters down and we're underground" Kara said

* * *

"There the base is offline" Hijack said

"Thanks Ittie" Boom-Boom said smirking "Now how do we get in?"

"Not easy since its buried underground and the teleporter has been knocked out by my attack on them

"Oh well, I was hoping to find where they were" Boom-Boom said "Havok's not going to be pleased"

"You think?" Hijack asked "He's still pissed that they are here in the first place" Hijack said before he heard something and held up his hand "We have" he said before a red blur

"HIJACK!" Boom-Boom shouted before a beam of energy hit them.

"Luckily Ritsu informed us of the attack" Flash said

"And we just happen to show up with these guys here, fun times for us" Capt Marvel said as her hands were glowing

"So what should we do?" Boom-Boom asked

"Not sure" Hijack said "But we should try and get out of it soon"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and now you know all the players in this new game, not sure how it will turn out plus there will be some extra romance with Conductor having a sort of harem. Also most of the new counterparts are X-Men based characters. Meaning they from either X-men, X-Force, X-Factor or another team linked to the X-Men. Asp and Valkyrie are the only ones so far that don't fit into an X-Men team since Valkyrie is linked to Thor and Asp is a former Secret Avenger whil her main team was the Serpent Society who was enemies with everyone**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Chapter 4

"We're back online" Sugino said

"Okay should I head out there and see who we're dealing with?'

"Not quite, we still have to hold them off unless they attack Nagisa and Kaede's date" Sugino said

"I'm on it" Kara said as she looked over the monitor. "Who's defending the base?"

* * *

"So who are you two besides me?" Capt Marvel asked

"I'm Boom Boom" the other Nakamura said

"And I'm Hijack" the Itona said

"And what are you two doing here?" Capt Marvel asked charging her fists

"Just making sure you all don't get in the way of Havok's plan to capture Ajax" Boom-Boom said

"We also have some questions for this Ajax" Capt Marvel said "And we will hand him over to you once we're finished with him"

"No you won't, since we will not allow that" Boom-Boom said

"And once we have access to your base it will be easier for us" Hijack said before a red blur shot past him making the technopath eat dirt

"Hey there" Boom-Boom said using her powers at the red blur, turning her back on Capt Marvel who blasted her into the ground. "Why you

"Hello" Flash said throwing his speed energy at Boom-Boom who flinched

"We have to get out of here" Hijack said

"I know that, but we can't" Boom-Boom said "We have to stop Conductor"

"Then try it" Conductor said showing up with Polaris and Sunspot in tow

"Took you long enough" Capt Marvel said

"considering it was only five seconds I ago I went and got you" Flash said

"Thank Blink, she was able to get me here sooner the usual" Conductor said

"Damn, we can't have any fun now" Boom-Boom said

"Oh but we will" Sunspot said as he created a small ball of fire

* * *

"This is the first time I've been so relaxed" Nagisa said

"Well we've been through some crazy adventures lately" Kaede said

"No kidding, we can thank protomatter for that happening" Nagisa sighed

"And we haven't been on a date for so long" Kaede smiled

"No we haven't" Nagisa laughed as he took Kaede's hand.

"Come on, the fair is on, so why not have a look at it?"

"Sounds like a good idea, man I don't think we've been to a fair in a while either

"What about the summer festivals" Kaede said

"Kind of different" Nagisa shrugged

"Whatever you say" Kaede laughed as she and Nagisa kept walked hand in hand.

* * *

Kara and Star Lord were working on reviving the system when it came back on

"Okay I'm heading out" Kara said

"Understood, try and grab the Itona duplicate okay?" Star Lord said

"Got it" Kara said as she exited the base and saw the fight, acting quickly she got in between Boom-Boom and Conductor and tanked the energy blasts

"Who is that?" Hijack asked

"I have no idea" Conductor said

"I'm Supergirl" she smiled before blowing them back into a tree. Boom-Boom growled and threw a plasma blast, which did nothing again

"Okay she's not normal" Sunspot said

"Who cares, she's on our side" Conductor said as he drew in more energy from Boom-Boom and punched the ground making a wave of energy fly out at them

"I think we should fall back for now" Boom-Boom said

"I agree" Hijack said as he fell back

"Where are you going?" Supergirl asked

"Out of here" Boom-Boom said firing off a massive plasma blast to cover their tracks.

"Damn, they're gone" Conductor said.

"We'll get them later" Capt Marvel said

* * *

"Man that was a fun afternoon" Nagisa grinned as he got back home

"Someone's happy" Sakura said

"Watch it kiddo" Nagisa laughed

"It still its good to have my happy brother back, rather than the stressed out one" Sakura said leaning on her brother's head

"Was I really that bad?" Nagisa asked

"Mum and dad noticed, not as much as me and Kaede" Sakura said "You were kind of mopey"

"Mopey?" Nagisa asked

"Mopey" Sakura said "So why are you happy all of a sudden, "Did you have a hot date?" she smirked

"Watch it squirt" Nagisa said grabbing his sister and messed up her hair

"HEY!" she said laughing as Nagisa hugged her

"So you want dinner" Nagisa said getting up

"You cooking?" Sakura asked

"What do you think I'm asking for" Nagisa said

"Alright!" Sakura said smiling

* * *

"So you don't have Supergirl in your world?" Star Lord said

"What do you think?" Conductor asked

"There were experiments which gave us our powers" Sunpsot said

"I can see that" Supergirl said

"So what's the next move we are going to do?" Conductor asked

"Maybe we should find out where your base's location is" Star Lord said

"That's classified, because if you know about then Havok and his squad will know about it" Conductor said

"Which will be dangerous" Sunspot said

"Which might lead to our loved one getting kidnapped right?"Supergirl said

"Yeah she's right so we should work together" Star Lord said

"I'll think about it after talking with my other self" Conductor said

"You better" Star Lord said

* * *

That night Kaed was brushing her hair while humming

"You sound happy" a voice laughed

"Aguri, you're back?" Kaede asked

"Just quickly" Aguri said taking the brush her sister was using and continued on where her sister left off. Kaede always enjoyed the feeling of her hair being brushed "So what's been happening?" she asked

"Another dimensional war spilt over into our boarders" Kaede said

"How so?" Aguri asked

"Well it's like our class went into a full blown civil war instead of that thought exercise" Kaede said

"That was a good story" Aguri said

"Most of them are based off of members of the X-Men, X-Force etc" Kaede informed her sister

"Interesting" Aguri said as she turned around allowing Kaede to brush her hair

"We haven't done this in ages" Aguri said

"Yeah I know" Kaede smiled. What the two were unaware of was that one of Havok's teammates was outside spying on them

"Got something now" they said before going the other way from the apartment "Hopefully it will be useful to Havok

* * *

"Nagisa?" Ritsu asked

"What's up?" Nagisa said

"Conductor wants to talk to you about something" Ritsu said

"Schedule something for tomorrow, I'm feeling pretty good at the moment to be in a discussion about Havok, Shiropool and Ajax at the moment" Nagisa smirked settling down

"That good huh?" Ritsu asked smiling

"The best date I've been on in awhile" Nagisa said

"That's awesome, since I can tell you've had a decrease in stress" Ritsu said

"And I feel better because of it" Nagisa said

"Hold on" Ritsu said

"What is it?" Nagisa asked becoming concerned

"I detected a quick blip near the Kayano apartment, it was nothing much" Ritsu said

"Still have it looked at back at the bunker, I don't want anything happening without my knowledge" Nagisa said "Sakura!

"Yeah bro?" Sakura shouted entering the room

"I'm going out, so get some shoes on" Nagisa said

"What about?" Sakura asked

"Now" Nagisa said as he became Agent venom

"I'll go grab them" Sakura said

"Okay" Agent Venom said

* * *

"Huh?" Kaede said as she heard something outside

"You expecting someone?" Aguri asked sticking her head out of the kitchen

"Not this late" Kaede said opening the door "hello?"

"Hey honey" Agent Venom said

"Hello" Sakura said

"What are you two doing out here?" Kaede asked giving space for the two to walk in

"Oh hey guys" Aguri said "What's up?"

"Don't know Nagisa and Ritsu just went crazy"

"Why?" Kaed asked

"One of them were nearby" Agent Venom said

"Do you know which one?" Kaede asked going for her pendant

"Not quite, but then again we don't know how much Havok's team knows about our team and this world" Nagisa said

"They seemed surprised by Supergirl when they attacked earlier" Ritsu said

"They attacked the base?" Kaede asked as Aguri lead Sakura off somewhere

"Yeah, they have a technopath-Hijack who is there Itona" Ritsu said

"That is some major trouble right there" Agent Venom said

"Nagisa, your symibote" Kaede said

"Oh right" Nagisa said returning to normal before collapsing next to Nagisa

"Any idea who they are?" Kaede asked

"No, we just detected them, not identified them so we don't know who it was" Nagisa said

"Can you stay the night?" Kaede asked

"Why do you think I brought Sakura with me" Nagisa said

"So who do you think they were?" Kaede asked

"I don't know" Nagisa sighed

* * *

"So what do you think boss?" the observer said

"I think Boomerang, you may have something I can use" Havok said

"Thank you' Boomerang said

"Take Thunderbird with you and take them" Havok said

"Will do" Boomerang said as he and Thunderbird walked out, once everyone was out of sight

"You okay?" Armour asked

"No, I'm not, this fight between our class has gone on too long" Havok said sounding like the Karma he once was

"Don't worry it should be over soon" Armour said rubbing his shoulders

"Can you imagine what our Korosensei would say if he saw us like this?" Havok asked

"I hate to find out" Armour said

* * *

"There they are" Thunderbird said

"I'll go in first" Boomerang said as he silently moved in, unaware that the symbiote had detected them

'they're here' the symbiote said

"Okay" Nagisa said becoming Agent Venom as he exited the building and used his camouflage powers to blend in. He saw the new alternate version of Chiba with their Mimura

"So what's the plan?" the symbiote asked

"Simple, we make sure they don't get anywhere near the girls, and if we have to...remove them from the board" Agent venom said

'That's a bit dark for you' the symbiote said

"I don't care, they're after my friends and lover, you know what happens when someone messes with my beloved" Agent venom said

"What was that?" Boomerang asked

"I don't know" Thunderbird said

"They learn the full mean of pain!" Agent venom said revealing himself "So who's first?"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here sorry for the wait but yeah I wanted to have Supergirl be more then a cameo so she's going to be in here a fair bit considering they don't have a Supergirl in the Forces world, plus some generally fun scenes between our main couple Nagisa and kaede plus their siblings since its been awhile since they've shown up, and the Havoc!Karma seems to be stressed by the fighting so he might end it soon, but I'm not sure how or when**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Chapter 5

"Be quiet, hopefully we can get them like this" Thunderbird said

"Or you get a punch in the face" Agent venom said appearing and decking Thunderbird, he then grabbed a boomerang and snapped in two with his bare fist before turning and seeing a version of Chiba wearing a red and blue suit covered in Boomerangs "G'day Mate, ain't you a long way beyond the black stump. I mean this isn't Dingo Woop Woop" Agent Venom said "Plus isn't your Kangaroo suppose to be back at the Billabong before sun up?"

"Oh the Australia jokes" Boomerang said "Ups your" he said

"Did you forget about me?" Thunderbird asked

"What do you think?" Agent Venom said webbing up Boomerang and threw him in the way of Thunderbird before jumping into the air and axe kicking the pair into the ground, he landed in front of them and glare at the two, unaware Thunderbird quickly got up and smack his fist into Agent Venom's jaw

"How was that?" Thunderbird asked

"Are you Thunderbird or Warpath?" Agent Venom asked

"Thunderbird, even though I have the DNA of Warpath, I would still to get my revenge against Akira" Thunderbird said

"Ajax" Agent Venom said "you think we don't know about him, the team helping me is after him now"

"We're after Ajax, but your original target was " Boomerang said

"And Conductor?" Agent Venom asked

"We're in a civil war with our friends who followed him" Thunderbird said

"Plus he thinks we're traitors" Boomerang said

"You left him to be experimented on" Agent Venom said

"We had no choice" Boomerang said throwing a smoke boomerang allowing them to get away

* * *

"Nagisa?" Kaede asked waking up

"He went out for awhile" Aguri said as a sleeping Sakura was curled up next to her

"What for?" Kaede asked

"I'm not sure" Aguri said

"You don't think they're here do you?" Kaede asked grasping the charm on her necklace

"Hey it will be okay" Aguri said

"I'm back" Nagisa said

"What happened?" Kaede asked

"Sorry I had to get some things for breakfast" Nagisa said blushing while holding up a bag of groceries

"Alright, but leave a note next time okay" Kaede sighed

"Sure thing" Nagisa said as Kaede returned to her room

"How many?" Aguri asked knowingly

"Two" Nagisa said

"Are you going to tell her?" Aguri asked

"Not yet" Nagisa said

"Good answer" Aguri said

* * *

"So do you think we should listen to them and have them know where our base is?" Wolfsbane asked

"Maybe it would be a good idea" Valkyrie said

"I don't know, we still don't know much about them" Sunspot said

"Plus they could lead Havoc's team here and I don't think that would be a good idea" Surge said

"I have to agree, but they are our allies for now" Conductor said

"Until we leave this dimension" Asp said

"Indeed" Conductor said

"So what's the plan?" Sunspot asked

"We wait until we can truly trust them" Conductor said

"So what do we do while we wait?" Shatterstar asked

"Yes" Conductor said

* * *

"I don't like this" Falcon said

"Neither does anyone else" Supergirl said

"So how do we know when they'll contact us?" Aquaman said

"Shortly" Supergirl said

"Do we know what they would want?" Shadowcat asked

"No idea" Supergirl said

"Either way we need to be nice to them" Agent Venom said showing up

"Shouldn't you be planning on what to say to them?" Falcon asked

"Yeah I have to" Agent Venom said

"Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice" Conductor said

"Sure no problem, I was waiting for awhile" Agent Venom "Since I was having a good day"

"Understandable" Conductor said "So there has been some talk about us revealing our base" Conductor said

"Well you know where our base roughly is since you helped with Boom-Boom and Hijack" Agent Venom said

"They are a pain in the ass" Conductor said

"So are we going to have the location, just as a precaution" Agent Venom said

"Maybe later" Conductor said "After all we have some concerns about your team, such as Ritsu and AI Ji" Conductor said

"What?" Agent venom asked as he's hands flickered claws

* * *

"Shit" Shadowcat said

"What?" Kaede asked

"Nagisa just had claws" Shadowcat said

"No" Kaede said

"What, why are claws a bad thing?" Supergirl asked concerned

"Nagisa had or still has a powerful darkness he keeps inside of him, luckily he is able to keep it contain but every now and then it leaks out" Shadowcat said

"And it was unleashed oh boy it was it powerful, it took us all on" Kaede said

"And you beat it?" Supergirl asked

"No" Shadowcat said "He defeated us"

"We ended up fed him nearly a kilogram of chocolate" Kaede said

"What?" Supergirl said

"Yeah so do you see now why we are worried about him freaking out?" Shadowcat asked

"Yeah, yeah I do" Supergirl said

* * *

"Why is it so important you know our base's location?" Conductor asked

"Like I said a precaution" Agent venom said "For both of our teams"

"How so?" Conductor asked

"Just in case of an emergency and we need to get some place safe we could warp to your location and vice versa" Agent venom said

"I do admit it is a valid point, but as I have said we need to know that Havok's team wouldn't come after you at all" Conductor said

"And we have ways of doing so" Agent Venom stated

"How?" Conductor asked

"Our base is 20 meters below the Earth, and no we don't know how it got there, also the only access point is controlled by Ritsu and Ai" Agent Venom said

"Very well, allow me to think upon it" Conductor said as a gate opened up "Until next time"

"I bet" Agent Venom said as a micro spider drone landed on him as he walked through "Ritsu track the spider, I want a location by tomorrow understood"

"Yes sir" Ritsu said

"How come you didn't grab the location when you went and see them that time?" Agent Venom asked

"It wasn't their main base, but rather a side location" Ritsu said

"Okay then" Agent venom said unaware Nightwatch had seen it all"

"Hijack" Nightwatch said

"I'm on it" Hijack said over the radio

* * *

"Hello boys" Ritsu said as she was watching the network

"Do you want me to deal with them?" Ai asked

"Why not?" Ritsu asked

"Okay, now where would you like to go Ai said grabbing Hijack's signal. Turn left here, then take a right followed by one left and right. Straight through here and then a couple more turns here, here, here and finally here and welcome to your destination" Ai giggled as she opened a camera to see Nightwatch standing at the gates of the local zoo. This confused Nightwatch greatly making the younger AI to laugh her cyber ass off

"You redirected him to the zoo?" Ritsu asked

"Yep, figure he wanted to see his family" Ai snickered

"Sisters" Ritsu said

"Hey!" Ai snapped "I don't have much to do in here while you're helping Class H"

"Sure you don't, how's Sakura these days?" Ritsu asked

"What do you mean?" Ai asked playing dumb

"I've noticed you started to hang around Nagisa's little sister a bit more, which is a good thing for both of you" Ritsu smiled hugging Ai, suddenly Agent Venom's tracer signal appeared

"Got them" Ritsu said

"I'll send the coordinates to Nagisa" Ai said

"Okay" Ritsu smiled

"He'll probably check it out tomorrow" Ai said

"How come?" Ritsu asked

"Call it a hunch" Ai said

"Sibling day" Ritsu said hugging Ai

"Yep" Ai nodded

* * *

It was early in the morning when Conductor got up and looked back at the bed he just got out of, there sleeping peacefully were Valkyrie, Polaris, Surge and Asp, which one wearing a skimpy set of lingerie with which set being a different colour, smiling Conductor pulled the covers back up over the four and kissed each one of their cheeks. After getting dressed Conductor was in the main foyer of their base looking at where Bedlam had set up a monitoring system

"You're up early" Bedlam said

"And you haven't been asleep yet have you?" Conductor said

"Nope, been installing the security system and what not" Bedlam said "Your harem okay?"

"Still asleep" Conductor said getting some coffee

"Good to hear" Bedlam said before a blip flashed across "Whoa"

"What?" Conductor asked

"Just something on the radar I don't know what it is yet" Bedlam said

"Then find out what it was, I don't want Havok's forces sneaking up on us" Conductor said slurping the black sludge in his cup

"Nice place you have here, I didn't think to look for you in plain sight" Agent venom said leaning against a pillar

"What?" Bedlam asked with Conductor looking angry and stunned

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and yeah that happened so now each side of the good guys know their bases and where are they. Of course Conductor is going pretty pissed off, plus some sisterly interaction between Ai and Ritsu. Now I actually changed one thing about this chapter before writing it, the bed shot of Conductor's harem yeah they were originally not going to have anything on so I changed that, just cause no reason**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
